


An Addition to Dennis'  Video Collection

by orphan_account



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Mac Denying His Sexuality Despite Being Gay, Making Out, Season One MacDennis, Underage Drinking: A National Concern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can read the tension in Mac's body. He puts his beer on the table before throwing an arm around his shoulders. He brings him close and laughs.  “We've seen this how many times now?” He asks, his face almost too close to Mac's. </p><p>He knows it's the 26th time to be exact. He started dreading it the 10th time because Mac always brings up the same thing.  He waits on Mac's answer, wondering if maybe he needs to move slower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Addition to Dennis'  Video Collection

Mac refrains from laughing as he watches Dennis fume. He stalks around the apartment still in the white shirt and slacks, Mac can't help but notice the way the pants fit around his ass. He mentally smacks himself and looks away. 

“I can't believe that teenage nothing stole my date!” He shouts, his fists balled at his side. He opens them as before continuing, his hand motions taking the space between words. He tries to reason with the blow to his ego. “She- she wasn't even that fucking hot anyway, just a little girl, right? It would've been creepy if I had taken her.” 

“I don't know, dude, she was legal and pretty hot.” Mac says. He leans back on the couch and sips his beer. He doesn't flinch away from the piercing stare from Dennis. 

“Whatever you asshole you couldn't even get a date in the first place,” Dennis snaps. His face is turning red in the face of Mac's insubordination. Mac is just supposed to agree with him and follow his lead. That's their whole thing. He looks at his friends smug, fluffy haired face and his mood grows darker. 

“Bro, I didn't need a date. Especially not from a high schooler.” Mac grins up at him. He chugs the rest of his beer while watching Dennis progressively get closer to exploding. Dennis turns away from him. Now, Mac knows he's got hell to pay for adding more insult to Dennis’ injury. 

He's not expecting the sudden change in Dennis’ body language. The tension drains out of him, and he faces Mac. 

“You know what, buddy, this whole night was overrated and frankly stupid.” Dennis says, his eyebrows raised earnestly but Mac doesn't trust it. 

He sits down on the couch and puts his arms across the back. His fingers graze across Mac's arm. He tries to shake off the touch, but fails. He presses his fingers solidly into his forearm to get Mac's attention. Mac sighs, “What, dude?”

“Do you want to watch Predator again tonight? We still have the DVD?” Dennis asks. He's got his head lolling on the back of the couch. 

He looks at Mac with an unreadable look in his eyes. It makes him wary, but at the same time he doesn't have proof something is wrong. He lets go of the thought. “Uh, yeah totally.”

“Cool. You go put it in while I go grab a beer, alright?” Dennis states, he never really asks for anything. He just knows it'll get done. He gets up, and walks to the fridge. He drags it out a minute so that when he's got his beer open Mac is back on the couch. He walks over to the couch and sits closer than he originally was. He takes a drink and looks at Mac. 

He can read the tension in Mac's body. He puts his beer on the table before throwing an arm around his shoulders. He brings him close and laughs. “We've seen this how many times now?” He asks, his face almost too close to Mac's. 

He knows it's the 26th time to be exact. He started dreading it the 10th time because Mac always brings up the same thing. He waits on Mac's answer, wondering if maybe he needs to move slower. 

“I don't know, bro,” Mac says squirming out from under Dennis’ arm, he runs his hands through his hair. Looking at him now, the television reflecting off his skin, Dennis notices how Mac is pretty. His soft brown hair and the ‘for looks only’ muscles on his arm. The profile of his face is soft and almost rounded at the jaw but manly. Maybe, Dennis can admit this scheme isn't totally for revenge and blowing off steam. 

He thinks Mac could be a good addition to his videotape collection. He doesn't need to do this for loyalty because he knows Mac worships him, probably more than that God he likes to believe in. He just has to drag it out of him. He grabs his beer again and lets Mac watch the movie in piece for a while. 

He swoops back in before the tirade begins. He moves closer to Mac, until their thighs touch, he doesn't look away from the TV. He smiles and puts his arm on the back of the couch behind him. Mac leans into the cushions and Dennis’ hand falls to his shoulder. This gets his attention. “Bro..” He begins. 

Dennis doesn't let him finish, he leans in close. His hand curls around the back of Mac's neck; he gets close enough that he can't see his reflection in Mac's eyes. He's kind of surprised that there's been no protest so far. But then again, he knows Mac wants him so why would he put up a fight anyway. His eyes close and his mouth lands on Mac's. Their noses brush and their lips mash together softly. He stomps on that annoying middle school feeling in his stomach,and sucks on Mac's bottom lip.

Mac doesn't move until his teeth are gently setting into the flesh of his lip. Dennis’ other hand smoothly being placed above his knee like he's a chick. He rails against that the way he should be fighting the fact that Dennis, a man, is kissing him. He kisses Dennis back, rough with his teeth and his hands come up to his torso. The skinny ribs and shoulder blades and the soft padding at his hips. It makes Mac burn, his skin is burning and he's caught up in Dennis. He pulls away to breathe and hears a whine, his best friend's face is red and flushed. The blue green ocean eyes staring at him with longing. 

Mac's heart is beating too hard in his chest and he stops making eye contact, unfortunately that means he's staring at Dennis’ red, shiny lips. Dennis is so feminine, he's the woman and not Mac. Mac thinks if he can find reasonable similarities between Dennis and women it's not really gay. Dennis licks the side of his neck and begins to softly bite him. It's a ploy for attention. On a woman being needy turns him off, but as Dennis climbs into his space, hands running wild, he can only think about how his blood has left the rest of his body for his dick. 

Dennis’ hands slide into his hair, long fingernails scratching his scalp making him moan. Dennis kissing his open mouth and swallowing the sound. It's a wet mess. Mac grabs his hips and can't help the roll of his own against him. Their cocks brushing makes the shame creep in so he focuses on the way Dennis’ mascara caked lashes flutter against his skin. He runs his thumbs under Dennis’ shirt making him moan; his voice is high, but not feminine. Mac is still turned on. 

Maybe, Mac struggles to focus with the way he's moving against him, it's the way Dennis is fragile and soft. He's dangerous, a shark in knee deep water, but his skin and bones feel like they could snap beneath Mac's hands. Dennis grabs his shirt and yanks it open, the buttons flying everywhere. Mac yelps, allowing himself to be manhandled out of it. Dennis works on actually unbuttoning his own shirt, asshole. 

“Jesus Christ, Dennis,” Mac's voice is gasp, because now their bare skin is touching. Dennis is still cool to the touch and it makes him shiver. He tries to pull his mouth away, but there's hands on his face stopping him. Dennis’ eyes stare emptily into his. 

“Don't think about it, baby boy,” Dennis’ words are mumbled against his lips. Mac closes his eyes, and kisses him. He keeps his hands at his hips, holding him down. Dennis rutting against his stomach with his ass rubbing on Mac. 

Dennis let's go of him and wrestles his cock from his pants, shoving them down his thighs. Mac looks at him in shock and stops moving. Dennis whines over him, he drags his hand to his dick. 

“Come on, babe, touch me. I know you're gagging for it.” His eyes are slitted and the smirk makes his stomach turn with guilt. His face burning as he thinks about how he's betraying God, how it's Dennis’ fault. Dennis can think he's got control of him if he wants to, but Mac refuses to sit and let it happen. 

He grabs Dennis and throws him down to the open side of the couch. Dennis makes a surprised noise as he climbs between his legs. He undoes his pants and pushes them down enough to get his dick out too. He stretches his body over Dennis’ skinny one, and watches the uncertainty flash in his eyes. He wraps his hands around his biceps and holds him down to suck kisses into his neck. Dennis moans and thrusts his hip up into him. They frott and slide together while Dennis makes slutty noises. Mac chuckles and stills, “You're just like a chick, with your makeup and whining.” 

“Don't stop!” Dennis keens, trying to get Mac to move with him. He shrugs off the comment because it's clearly how Mac is coping. He likes the way the mood has changed anyway. Mac is openly touching him and worshipping him. He didn't think it would be so easy. Sure, he's being manhandled, but it's not like he couldn't fight his way out. 

He does the opposite and wraps his legs around Mac's waist and drags him down. He pulls Mac into a kiss and revels in the way he responds. Their bodies pressed close as they try to breathe and stay as close as possible. When he feels like he's going to explode he sets in the last part of his scheme. 

“You want to move this to my bed, baby boy?” He asks. He waits for his reply by sucking bruises into Mac's neck. 

Mac takes a second before answering. He clears his throat trying focus despite the way Dennis is distracting him and he just gives up. “Yeah, let’s go.” He mumbles. 

He gets off of Dennis and lets himself get dragged to his best friend's room. He laughs deliriously as it washes over him that Dennis is going to videotape them, but he doesn't mind being a notch in the bed post. Not with Dennis clinging to him all needy and vulnerable. He smiles at the hand tugging on his and kicks the door shut behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first always sunny fic ! I tried lmao I hope it was ok  
> and in school I was taught to just for names ending in 'S' to just put an apostrophe so yeah I'm not stupid or anything
> 
> any waves, talk to if you want on Tumblr, denniscistem.tumblr.com


End file.
